TU RECUERDO
by Carol MacLand
Summary: Luchar por lo que se quiere y por quien se ama muchas veces no es fácil, la vida puede dar giros inesperados y cambiar el curso de lo planeado, y sólo deja reposar tristes días de otoño para recordar a ese ser especial al que ninguna otra persona puede sustituir.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

AMÉRICA

William Albert Andrew bajaba de un barco en New York, con el corazón lleno de ilusiones, después de un año en Brasil por fin regresaba con la certeza de que el corazón de su pequeña había sanado y el tenía una oportunidad, cada carta recibida le decía entre líneas que ella también le extrañaba, que su corazón añoraba tanto como el de él mismo reencontrarse, aquellas palabras que había leído en una de sus cartas le había dado el valor para luchar por ella, "les agradezco a mis padres el haberme abandono, pues por ello te pude conocer a ti", aquellas simples palabras escritas lo alentaron a trabajar con más ahínco para poder regresar, pero todo se había complicado y los negocios simplemente no le habían permitido regresar.

-Por fin llegamos George, Albert retiraba profundamente, queriendo controlar todas las emociones que le embargaban.

-Si William este año parecía no terminar, contestó el hombre colocando una mano en la espalda de al que consideraba como su hijo.

-Quiero partir hoy mismo hacia Chicago, George realmente se sentía agotado por el viaje, en el trayecto se había sentido algo enfermo y no le dijo nada para no alarmar a el joven Patriarca.

-William deberíamos revisar como están las cosas acá antes de irnos, es un año sin supervisar los movimientos del banco, no es que desconfíe del Gerente, pero siempre es bueno estar al tanto de todo, George trataba de ganar tiempo para recuperar fuerzas y sentirse mejor y además quería ahorrarle un viaje de regreso a New York al joven.

-Tienes razón George, es que ya muero por ver a Candy.

-Lo se, lo se, pero trata de pensar con cabeza fría si supervisas las operaciones Bancarias y las oficinas del consorcio te ahorras unos días y puedes pasarlos junto a la señorita Candy sin que la señora Elroy se entere.

Después de pensarlo unos minutos, suspiró tan fuente que provocó la risa de su fiel amigo.

-Tienes razón, no puede regresar tres meses antes pero si unos días y si hago todas las cosas rápido podría quedarme con mi pequeña y descansar antes de presentarme en la mansión.

-Sería bueno que descansarás un poco hijo. Decía George de manera paterna.

-Tu también mereces un buen descanso George, deberíamos tomarnos dos semanas y quedamos con Candy, El buen hombre solo pudo sonreír, quería mucho a ese par y haría lo posible por ayudarlos para que fueran felices.

Los siguientes cuatro días fueron intensos, salían al amanecer y llegaban pasada la media noche, afortunadamente habían elegido bien a las personas que habían quedado a cargo de cada departamento en el consorcio, y también en el banco, el tren de trabajo auto impuesto le estaba jugando en contra a George que en esos días logró disimular el malestar que tenía.

El quinto día de haber arribado al país emprendía el viaje a Chicago despuntando el alba, Albert estaba emocionado y George pesaroso por que realmente se sentía muy mal, de echo durante el trayecto del viaje no habló mucho ni logró ingerir alimentos, en toda su vida se había enfermado y la sensación de debilidad lo estaba abrumado.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Chicago las fuerzas de George habían menguado considerablemente y le insistió al rubio que debían descansar, haciéndolo ver que posiblemente la rubia estaría cansada pues ya era bastante tarde, el tren había realizado varias paradas y el camino se les hizo eterno.

-Vamos William solo serán unas pocas horas de espera.

Era tanta la emoción de su muchacho que no había notado el semblante de él, cosa que le alegraba, estaba convencido que todo era debido al cansancio acumulado durante los doce meses pasados, sumado a todas las preocupaciones que había tenido el tiempo que su muchacho estuvo desaparecido.

-Tienes razón sería desconsiderado de mi parte llegar a esta hora al departamento, pero mañana bien temprano vamos a verla y la invitamos a desayunar.

-Eso sería excelente, cuando llegaron al auto ya el pobre iba mareado.

El trayecto hasta la Misiones se hizo en silencio, cada uno iba ensimismado sin poner mucha atención ni cuenta se dieron de que estaban por llegar, tan pronto bajo George se desplomó al suelo sin conocimiento, rápidamente entre los empleados y Albert lo volvieron a subir a auto y lo llevaron al hospital, para el rubio fue un golpe duro ver a su mentor en aquél estado, nunca lo había visto tan siquiera resfriado, al llegar al área de emergencia Albert se bajó a pedir una camilla.

-Traemos una emergencia por favor, decía desesperado, todas las enfermeras estaban ocupadas y no le prestaban atención, a lo lejos alguien se volteo al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar y corrió sin pensar hasta alcanzar al dueño de la misma.

-¡Albert! ¿ qué sucede? Candy se asombro de ver su cara, la angustia se reflejaba en ella.

-Es George Candy, no se que le pasa se desmayó y no reacciona, pronto necesito un médico para que lo vea, la sala de emergencia estaba abarrotada de gente y las enfermeras no se daban abasto.

-Ve por el y tráelo por favor, no tenemos camillas disponibles, mientras lo traes voy por un médico para que lo atienda, diciendo esto cada uno salió corriendo, ella por un médico y él hasta el auto.

-Doctor Dante por favor, gritaba la rubia mientras corría por un pasillo tratando de llamar la atención de uno se los médicos que acababan de entregar la guardia, Apenas escuchó la voz de la rubia este se volteó.

-Si te ven corriendo de esa manera por el pasillo te van a llamar la atención Candy, el doctor era rubio unos años mayor que Candy, quien los viera podría decir que eran hermanos o cuando menos familia.

-Doctor por favor, venga conmigo es una emergencia, la rubia lo tomaba del brazo y casi lo llevaba arrastrado.

-Espera mujer que estoy muy cansado, y al doctor que está se guardia sabes que no le gusta que se entrometan cuando él está a cargo.

-Doctor por favor, él está operando y realmente es urgente por favor, la rubia ya estaba llorando, se sentía impotente en aquella situación.

Al verla llorar el doctor accedió a ir con ella al igual que el compañero con el que iba conversando.

-Tranquila Candy por favor, decía Dante tratando de correr a su par y calmarla.

Al llegar a la sala de emergencia Albert estaba con George en brazos sin saber que hacer, hasta que vio a la rubia y camino hasta ella lo más rápido que pudo.

-Está ardiendo en fiebre Candy, no reacciona, el doctor con una seña le indicaba hacia donde debía llevarlo, en un pequeño cuatro que tenía una camilla libre lo acostaron y los médicos comenzaron ha interrogar al rubio.

-¿Se ha quedado de algún dolor? El rubio contestaba con monosílabos, y observaba atento todo lo que le estaban haciendo a su amigo.

-No.

-¿Se cortó o se golpe, sufrió alguna caída?

-No.

-Estamos llegando de viaje, él estaba bien cuando bajamos del barco, la rubia automáticamente se puso a disposición de los médicos y les ayudaba a desvestirle.

-¿Albert no comería algo que le cayó mal?

-No pequeña, no probó casi alimentos desde New York hasta acá, por unos segundos guardo silencio tratando de recordar cuando le vio comer por última vez, ¡no eso era imposible!, no podía ser que no comiera desde la noche antes de desembarca.

-¿Albert? Candy lo llamó asustada

-No le visto comer desde la noche antes desembarca Candy, dijo que estaba cansado y se retiró a dormir temprano.

-¿Estas seguro? El doctor Moisés insistía en preguntar.

-Si, estoy seguro Tenemos cinco días de haber llegado y estuvimos trabajando, él quería que pasaremos unos días contigo Candy, la voz de Albert se fue apagando poco a poco pues temía lo peor.

George débilmente abría los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a la rubia, con su carita bañada en lágrimas.

-Candy hija, tenía tantas ganas de verte, la muchacha no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar copiosamente.

-¿George? Fue lo único que atinó a decir el rubio, Albert trato de sonreír

-Mi muchacho, cuida a mi niña sean felices y luchen juntos, tienen que prometerlo, Albert asintió con la cabeza y Candy también. Los ojos de George lentamente se fueron cerrando y se fue perdiendo en la oscuridad.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **MI QUERIDO GEORGE**

Los Doctores luego de una revisión exhaustiva, encontraron que el paciente tenía el abdomen inflamado del lado derecho por lo que presumían que podría ser una apendicitis y por lo inflamado de su vientre, seguramente ya se había complicado, de inmediato lo prepararon y lo subieron al quirófano, la rubia estaba preparándose para asistir como instrumentista cuando una de sus compañeras la detuvo.

\- Lo siento pero no puedes entrar Candy, no es prudente que siendo tu padre partícipes en la operación.

-Pero yo... la rubia no tuvo tiempo de contesta porque el Doctor Dante llamo a la otra chica.

-Lisbeth date prisa por favor, la chica salió casi corriendo ante el llamado del galeno.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y la tensión y el temor cada minuto crecía, no tenían noticias, nadie se asomaba, Candy como enfermera sabía que eso no era nada bueno, una operación de ese tipo no duraba más de una hora, Albert estaba pálido y tenía una expresión sombría en su cara.

-Todo tiene que salir bien, no me hagas esto George, tu no por favor Dios, que todo salga bien, una y otra vez el rubio repetía aquello como si de una oración se tratara.

\- Albert tranquilo, él no nos dejaría solos, la rubia se sentó a su lado y se apoyo en él, buscando su abrazo y su color.

Sin pensarlo el rubio la envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza y dejó caer sus lágrimas, desde la puerta del pabellón los dos Doctores y una enfermera veían aquella escena.

-Sabes que es el único padre que he conocido ¿como ni me di cuenta? ¿por qué no me dijo nada?

-Ya sabes como es, nunca quiere dar molestias, Albert no es tu culpa, demos gracias a Dios que fue ahora y no en alta mar, sino no habría podido hacer nada.

-Debí cuidarlo ¿Crees que podría perdonarme si le pasa algo?

-Albert no digas eso, de ser tu el que se encontrara enfermo el diría exactamente lo mismo ¿Sabes que usted son mi familia verdad? Preguntó la rubia haciendo que él levantará la mirada.

-¿Candy? Ella le regaló un gran sonrisa, y ya no dijo nada porque vieron a los médicos aproximarse.

-Candy tu padre está en recuperación, unas horas más y no la cuenta, decía el doctor Moisés.

-¿Todo está bien entonces? Se apresuró a preguntar Albert.

\- No les voy a mentir, su estado es crítico, los veía a ambos abrazarse con más fuerza.

-Ya tenía peritonitis Candy, las próximas horas serán críticas, el costo de todo esto será muy elevado, los antibióticos también son costosos, Dante detallaba la ropa de Albert asumiendo que tenían recursos, al ver a Candy también la detalló, ella no parecía una chica de alta sociedad consentida, a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerla le apreciaba, aunque se sentía muy a gusto con ella, siempre trataba se mantenerse a cierta distancia, no quería termina enamorado cuando su propósito era otro, ya tendría tiempo para enamorarse cuando aquel asunta se resolviera.

-No se preocupe, enseguida resolvemos eso, contestó la rubia al ver que Albert no respondía y estaba estático viendo al doctor.

-Por supuesto, no es ningún problema ¿lo podemos ver? dijo finalmente el rubio.

-No, por ahora, Candy tu como enfermera sabes que hasta que no lo lleven a su habitación, no pueden verlo.

-Deberías ir a descansar, seguramente mañana estará mejor, decía el Doctor Moisés dando unas palmadas a la rubia en la espalda, -Tu padre estará bien, mañana personalmente podrás tramitar una licencia para que puedas cuidarlo, ahora deberíamos retirarnos Dante, esto fue difícil, el médico sonreía.

-Albert manda al chófer a que los lleve ellos viven al otro lado se la cuidad. El rubio sintió y se acercó para ofrecerles transporte.

-Disculpen ¿Nos permitirían llevarlos por favor?

-No se preocupe lleve a Candy a descansar, prácticamente está doblando el turno, no se moleste por nosotros, Dante veía a la rubia a la distancia.

-No es molestia, no sabe lo agradecidos que estamos por la ayuda y lo que hicieron por George.

-Solo fue nuestro deber, no se preocupe, Candy se acercaba con sus cosas en las manos.

-Necesito ir por algunas cosas para George y luego al departamento Albert ¿Nos vamos?

-En cuanto los caballeros lo dispongan princesa, dijo el tomándola de la mano.

-No queremos molestar, insistió Dante.

-No es molestia nos queda se camino a la casa, por favor dijo la rubia a los que ambos médicos accedan. Cuando salieron y estuvieron frente al auto Moisés quedó maravillado era un reluciente auto de lujo último modelo.

El chófer se bajaba rápidamente por abrir la puerta, al ver a Candy le sonrió.

-Señorita que gusto verla.

-Jack que bueno verte, contestó ella como siempre.

-¿El señor Johnson como se encuentra? Preguntó con preocupación.

-Está en recuperación, por favor vamos a la casa y luego llevas a los caballeros a donde ellos te indiquen.

-Si Señor William. ¿Luego regresamos?

-No, Jack tranquilo, mañana vamos a necesitar estar descansamos, tu también debes descansar, a lo que el asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

El auto era, amplio y cómodo Dante se sentó atrás con los rubios y Moisés adelante se copiloto.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste cuando llegaron? preguntó de repente Candy.

-George quería darte la sorpresa pequeña y yo también, inicialmente quería venir enseguida pero ya lo conoces, dijo que si hacíamos una supervisión en New York en estos cuatro días, tendríamos dos semanas para estar contigo.

-¿Y te convenció solo con decir eso? La rubia reía por lo bajito y Dante volteaba a verla.

-Candy no imaginas las maromas que hicimos para ahorrarnos unos días y llegar antes.

Casi veinte minutos después era abierta la enorme reja de la mansión Andrew, los dos Doctores quedaron boquiabierto, siempre que pasaban en coche rubro a su casa quedaban asombrados por la majestuosa construcción y los bellos jardines, al aparcar el auto frente a la entrada los rubio les volvieron a dar las gracias a los dos jóvenes y se despidieron, Moisés en ese momento aprovechó para cambiarse al asiento trasero.

-¿Ves? Un motivo menos para no acercarte a Candy, tu padre no dirá nada.

-Sabes que eso no me importa, eso de las clases sociales es una estupidez, estoy acá por otra cosa, necesito encontrar a mis hermanos para poder regresar con mi abuelo lo antes posible.

-Dante, si en tanto tiempo, tu tío no la encontró ¿Quien dice qué aún esta acá por ella? ¿Quién en su sano juicio, después de todo aquello querría ser encontrado? Dante apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Esto lo provocó la ambición y el dinero, por eso odio todo ese mundo, tanto lujo y tanto derroche mientras muchos está pasando trabajo.

-Eso es algo que tu no puedes cambiar Dante, no te ciegues, no cometas los mismos errores de ellos.

-Lo sé, lo sé Moisés, estoy consciente de ello, contestó Dante.

En la mansión los empleados se encargaban de preparar una cena ligera para los señores de la casa, Albert veía embelesado a la rubia, el último año parecía haber crecido, su facciones se había afinado y se veía mucho más hermosa.

-¿Candy por qué sabes que los Doctores viven por acá? El rubio estaba un poco molesto y quería que le contará sobre aquellos dos hombres.

-¿Recuerdas a Julia?

-No, contestó él después de hacer un esfuerzo por recordar.

-Bueno era de unas de las enfermeras que me ayudó cuando me despidieron, en fin ella estaba cuidando al tío del Doctor que estaba enfermo un día no pudo ir y me pidió que por favor la cubriera y cuando llegue, el señor ya de había ido.

-¿Y? La instaba el rubio a continuar

-No se Albert, ya no pregunte, el hombre simplemente se marcho. Ya la cena estaba servida y la rubia centro su atención en la comida, ambos hicieron en silencio y al terminar fueron a sentarse a la sala de té.

-¿Crees que ya despertó Candy?

-No creo, la operación duro mucho tiempo seguro le suministraron medicamentos para el dolor y para dormir, por eso nos mandaron a descansar.

-¿La tía Elroy sabe que llegaron? Candy pregunto un tanto temerosa, no quería tener una confrontación con ella de nuevo.

-No, piensa que llegamos en dos semanas, se supone que ese tiempo lo pasaríamos juntos, ahora contestó.

-George necesita reposo y cierta atención mientras está convaleciente, yo puedo ser su enfermera, una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del rubio.

continuará...


End file.
